


Snow-Driven

by Merfilly



Category: Sacred Hunt - Michelle West
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil wants escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-Driven

It was a pristine snow, set upon the land with the crisp cold.

Gilliam looked out upon it, trying to decide if it were worth the effort. A hunt would take him away from the looks, from the pity that still roiled through all of his own people.

That game would be scarce was never a consideration. The cold and snow would dampen scent, turn away the memories by making him try harder to find his prey.

As he headed toward the kennels, a single late leaf fluttered down to lie red upon the snow. Gil smelled blood from his nightmares of that Hunt, the one that had taken Stephen from him.

It was enough to make him growl, savagely setting his mind within the need to be away from here, from people. Out there, he could find peace, living only in the hunt, in the now, not the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> http://realpestilence.dreamwidth.org/48262.html (image of a red leaf on snow)


End file.
